Tiempo perdido
by Zhena HiK
Summary: Tras confesarse, Kise y Aomine tratan de recuperar el tiempo perdido ocupándolo en algo productivo. Teniendo sexo. Es una historia corta donde conocemos la manera en que éste par se confiesa y deciden estar juntos. [Yaoi. Lemmon] [AominexKise]


Antes que nada, se supone que era un one shot que sería MÁS corto, pero como siempre, me extendí. Era un regalo originalmente para Kise pero casi terminó siendo uno para mí que cumplo mañana, jajaja. En fin... Un saludo y un agradecimiento a Roronoa Misaki, quien es tan linda que me escribió un AoKise llamado "Verano" en honor a mi cumple, léanlo, en serio, es ¡Genial! aunque apenas vaya iniciando... promete mucho.

Aprovecho el espacio para aclarar lo que se supone es obligación aunque sea obvio. Los personajes utilizados aquí no me pertenecen, yo sólo los utilizo para mi entretenimiento y el de las personas que leen. Todo es de sus respectivos autores.

**—**

—**I—**

"_¿Estás libre hoy?" _Tras recibir ese mensaje de la persona menos esperada para él en esos momentos, sintió una especie de hueco en su estómago y no supo qué contestar a pesar de que ese día estaba libre, había planeado no salir de su casa y pasarlo viendo televisión.

—No voy a contestar, es mejor así —se repitió varias veces. Apagó la televisión y se puso de pie yendo directo a la cocina, prepararía algo para comer.

Después de diez minutos, el celular sonó una vez más anunciando un nuevo mensaje. Kise, que dejó el aparato en la sala jurándose a sí mismo que no le importaba contestar y tampoco lo haría, corrió de regreso como si fuera una llamada que iba a perder cuando en realidad era un texto que podía leer en cualquier momento.

Tomó el celular en sus manos y leyó.

"_Estaré esperándote fuera de tu casa" _

Kise giró su vista a la puerta en automático tras leer lo que decía el nuevo mensaje. Si eso era una broma era de muy mal gusto. Cuidando de no hacer ningún ruido innecesario se acercó a la puerta y asomó un ojo por la mirilla, no había nadie ahí, suspiró ruidoso y se recargó en la puerta por dentro.

No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando escuchó la voz de Aomine acercándose por el pasillo, podía oír sus pasos claramente y parecía conversar por teléfono ya que no escuchaba la respuesta de la otra persona.

—Sí, lo esperaré afuera de su casa. ¡Claro que tiene que llegar, es su casa! —elevó la voz molesto—. Me dijiste que habías investigado lo que te pedí, espero que no estés equivocada… —y tras aquella conversación cortó la llamada.

Se puso tan nervioso que se deslizó por la puerta hasta llegar al suelo y sentarse ahí.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Por la conversación que escuchó, Aomine estaba dispuesto a esperarlo hasta que él llegara, ¿qué debía hacer? No podía simplemente salir y decirle que había ignorado sus mensajes porque le ponía tan nervioso pensar en volver a verlo que hasta el estómago le dolió sólo de imaginar la situación.

Pensaba en qué era lo mejor que debía hacer, quizás responderle que estaba fuera de la ciudad, o tal vez citarlo en otra parte y arreglarse para verlo. Ni siquiera estaba presentable, se había metido a bañar en la mañana y se colocó un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta holgada para andar cómodo todo el día, ni el cabello se había arreglado.

_¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué?!_

Sus pensamientos eran rápidos, pero no tan rápidos para prever lo que sucedió en ese segundo. Su celular comenzó a sonar y antes de que él pudiera darse cuenta quién era la persona que le llamaba, se vio contestando como acto reflejo para que el sonido parara.

—¿Estás en tu casa? —preguntó Aomine incrédulo.

Kise al escuchar su voz a través del teléfono comenzó a tartamudear sin saber qué decir. La había cagado… en grande.

—¿Kise? Ábreme la puerta, estoy afuera.

El silencio se mantuvo del otro lado de la línea.

—Sé que me estás escuchando, ¿te apetece comprar otra puerta o prefieres abrirla tú mismo?

—Ao-Aominecchi no estoy presentable, espera un poco mientras…

—Kise, no eres una chica, ábreme la puerta.

—Le voy a quitar el seguro y pasas mientras yo me voy a arreglar —planeó. Sabía de lo que su amigo era capaz y no quería esperar a que éste cumpliera lo que decía.

Se levantó luego de colgar y se separó de la puerta, la miró como si ésta tuviera la solución a su nerviosismo actual y cuando quitó el seguro, del otro lado Aomine escuchó que lo hizo y se adelantó antes de que el rubio huyera, tomándolo de un brazo y obligándolo a que se quedara ahí.

—No seas ridículo, Kise —llamaba buscando la mirada del chico, que con su mano libre se cubría los ojos.

—¿De qué querías hablar, Aominecchi? —indagó ignorando la cercanía del moreno y manteniendo de forma firme su mano sobre sus ojos.

—Sabes de lo que vengo a hablar, deja de actuar como un niño —regañó quitando la mano que le impedía ver el rostro completo del rubio— ¿Por qué saliste corriendo sin dejarme contestar?

—No, no quiero hablar sobre el tema, mejor olvídalo —pidió Kise, riendo nervioso y restándole importancia a lo que había dicho la última vez que se vieron meses atrás— Además ya no importa…

—Sabes que no había podido venir, estuvimos viajando los últimos meses, después tú te fuiste y no me contestabas las llamadas o mensajes, ¿sabes lo enojado que estaba? —preguntó apretando las muñecas de Kise.

—Ao…

—Eres peor que yo, Kise. Un día se te ocurre decirme que estás enamorado de mí desde que estábamos en secundaria y luego huyes —reclamó mientras caminaba llevándose al rubio que no le quedaba más remedio que caminar en reversa ante el cuerpo frente a él que le empujaba.

—No, no fue así… yo, estaba… creí que tú… —Ni siquiera podía excusarse pues no tenía alguna excusa válida que pudiera calmar la molestia que se notaba en el rostro del moreno. ¡Huyó y no le dio la cara en meses!

—Huiste, ¡huiste! —Reclamó—. Me dejaste con la palabra en la boca cuando te quise contestar algo.

—Lo siento, estaba muy nervioso —respondió, y no mentía.

Kise sintió chocar con uno de los sillones y la fuerza con la que Aomine le empujó haciéndole caer sentado en uno de estos. Parado frente a él le miraba hacia abajo con molestia.

—Te amo, rubio idiota —Kise parpadeó viendo a Aomine como si le hubiera hablado en un idioma que no comprendía.

—¿Qué…?

—¿Ahora no estás familiarizado con esas palabras? Si no recuerdo mal me dijiste algo como: Aominecchi, estuve enamorado de ti toda la vida, eres el mejor, te amooo~ —dijo fingiendo la voz como si fuera el rubio quien lo decía.

—¡Yo no dije eso, no mientas!

Y ante aquella imitación que había hecho el moreno para romper el hielo, Kise no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse por lo estúpida que sonaba toda la situación. Habían pasado casi diez años ya desde que él comprendiera la magnitud de lo que sentía por Aomine, salieron de preparatoria e incluso terminaron la universidad a sus veintitrés años, se veían poco ya que no habían estudiado lo mismo, a pesar de ello mantuvieron un contacto casual por medio de redes sociales, de mensajes y llamadas al celular e incluso alguna que otra salida a tomar algo cuando sus deberes se los permitían.

Ahora, después de dos años de haberse graduado y haber conseguido un contrato con una marca importante para modelar ropa y hacer anuncios para un perfume, hacía unos meses que se decidió a confesarse con el moreno, tras su última salida un día que ambos coincidieron en un día libre.

No recordaba con exactitud sus palabras pero sí estaba consciente de que terminó diciéndole un _"te amo"_ y después el pánico se apoderó de él y lo único que pudo hacer fue huir y perderse entre la gente que caminaba hacia el tren ese día. Después de eso se enteró que el equipo de Aomine saldría a jugar a otras ciudades pues estaban en un torneo importante representando a Tokio.

Eso le dejó triste, se iría sin despedirse. Aún así el tiempo que duraron después de la confesión, no le contestó ninguna llamada o mensaje.

—Hablo en serio Kise —después de un par de minutos de silencio por parte de ambos, Aomine volvió a tomar la palabra.

Colocó ambas manos sobre el respaldo del sillón y apoyándose en ellas se inclinó al frente hasta tener el rostro de Kise cerca del suyo, unos cuantos centímetros les separaban mientras él miraba los ojos color miel desde cerca.

—¿Sabes lo bien que pudimos pasarla estos meses si no hubieras huido?

Ryota elevó sus manos y con ellas tomó el rostro de Aomine, no le movió ni hizo ademán de hacerlo él, enfocó los ojos azules que tenía frente a él como siempre los había deseado. Estaban tan cerca.

—Después de decirlo me arrepentí —confesó, cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo el movimiento de Aomine, que con la nariz acarició su mejilla de forma tierna, recorriéndose lentamente hacia su oído—, a pesar de que mi intención nunca fue que me correspondieras, aún así, entré en pánico cuando creí que me ibas a rechazar de una forma dolorosa y mejor me fui. —confesó.

—Eres un tonto. ¿No querías que te correspondiera? —preguntó Aomine, aún con los ojos cerrados y continuando con la misma caricia sobre el rostro del rubio.

—Es lo que siempre he deseado pero —hizo una pausa enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Aomine, cerrando sus ojos para sentir con más precisión la caricia del moreno sobre su piel. Un roce apenas perceptible, suave y que a pesar de ser tan tierno, le estaba provocando mil sensaciones—, nunca lo creí posible. ¿Es verdad, Aominecchi?, ¿no me estás mintiendo? —cuestionó todavía incrédulo.

—Soy un cretino, pero nunca jugaría contigo… al menos no de ese modo —dijo cambiando el tono a uno pervertido. Kise sonrió ante la confesión del _aún _jugador de básquetbol.

Sus labios se entreabrieron al sentir la rodilla de Aomine haciendo una suave presión sobre su entrepierna, moviendo con cuidado de forma estimulante sobre aquella delicada zona.

Kise tomó otra vez el rostro de Aomine que ya comenzaba a besar su cuello y lo jaló hacia sus labios demandando un beso, ese nexo que tenía años deseando y ahora se daba la oportunidad de realizarlo. Unió sus labios a los del moreno, jugando con ellos e inclinando un poco su cabeza para profundizar la conexión entre sus bocas, sintiendo cómo Aomine se abría paso entre sus labios hasta explorar con aquella lengua intrusa su propia cavidad.

El beso se intensificó cuando Kise dejó vagar una de sus manos a través del pecho del moreno y bajó hasta llegar donde la playera terminaba y colar sus manos para sentir la piel que ya se sentía caliente bajo su toque.

—He deseado esto por tanto tiempo, que sería fácil creer que es sólo un sueño húmedo… —murmuró Kise contra los labios de Aomine.

Daiki sintió las manos de Kise y a éste hablar por lo bajo aún con sus labios bastante cerca. El rubio en un movimiento inesperado por Aomine, empujó a éste último para que fuera él quien estuviera sentado sobre el sillón y así poder sentarse en su regazo, dejando sus piernas a cada lado de la cadera del moreno y rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos. Así podía verle de frente y a la misma altura.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó Kise, refiriéndose al estado de su _relación _y las dificultades que tendrían al tener un horario tan ocupado y diferente.

—¿Ahora qué?, ¿no te explicaron cómo se practica el sexo? Ahora te explico… —se burló Aomine no comprendiendo el sentido de la pregunta que hizo el rubio.

Ascendió desde las caderas de Kise en un movimiento lento que se llevó consigo la playera del rubio, dejando expuesto su pálido y aún marcado torso, el cual comenzó a besar, sintiendo al chico que se retorcía sobre su regazo, estimulando gracias a ese movimiento involuntario su propio miembro.

—¿Tienes condones? —preguntó Aomine colocando una mano sobre el pene de Kise que estaba cubierto por la delgada tela del pantalón de pijama.

—Sí, están en la hab-argh habitación —dijo gimiendo antes de terminar la frase al sentir que el moreno le mordía un costado, lugar donde seguro aparecería una marca.

—Vamos para allá entonces —contestó separando sus labios del pecho del rubio. Deslizó sus manos por los muslos de Kise, tomándolos por la parte de atrás y se puso de pie sintiendo cómo el rubio se aferraba a él, rodeándole la cintura con las piernas para detenerse.

Caminó con el rubio aún en sus brazos mientras le robaba el aliento con un beso tan apasionado, casi posesivo que provocó que chocaran un par de veces con la pared, incluso habían abierto la puerta de la habitación con la espalda de Kise cuando entraron.

Aomine arrojó al rubio a la cama cuando estuvieron cerca de ésta, ahí miró al modelo arrastrarse hasta la otra orilla y sacar de un cajón una tira de condones. No pudo evitar sentir una _tonta e injustificada_ punzada de celos, ya que era normal, un chico de veinticinco años y con el atractivo que tenía el rubio, era prácticamente imposible que no fuera todo un Casanova.

Aprovechando la distracción de Kise, Aomine se desvistió por completo y tiró del pantalón del rubio para dejarlo en las mismas condiciones. Kise trató de quejarse ante la forma repentina en que el moreno _prácticamente_ le arrancó lo que le quedaba de ropa, sin embargo, sentir los labios de Aomine besarle la parte interna del muslo calló cualquier queja que estuviera por decir.

—¿Cómo te gusta que te lo hagan, Ryota? —preguntó Aomine separando con ambas manos las piernas del rubio y besando cerca de su entrepierna, tan cerca que dejaba al otro con ganas de que se moviera unos cuantos centímetros más al centro de su cuerpo— ¿Cómo te lo hacían los demás? —volvió a indagar molesto.

Daiki no estaba tratando de ser un idiota, _es que ya lo era._ Y cuando se sentía molesto no medía lo que decía. ¿Por qué al moreno le molestaba tanto si él había estado con chicas y también con unos cuantos chicos en su historial sexual? ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué dices eso, Aominecchi? —Era obvio por el tono de voz del rubio, que se sentía ofendido, herido— Apártate, por favor —pidió arrastrando su cuerpo hacia atrás, pero las manos de Aomine sobre su cadera le jalaron separando sus piernas de manera en que su trasero chocó con la cadera del moreno, fingiendo una embestida sin penetración— ¡Dije que te apartes! —regañó forcejeando inútilmente para soltarse.

—¿Por qué? ¿Así no es como te gusta? —volvió a preguntar, se inclinó al frente y tomó las dos manos del rubio y lo jaló hasta dejarlo sentado en la cama para que ambos rostros quedaran a una distancia corta— ¿Cuántos han pasado por ésta cama, Kise? —El rubio cerró sus ojos y suspiró sintiéndose profundamente decepcionado.

—Eres tan idiota, no sé ni por qué pensé que esto tendría un final diferente —Kise forcejeó con el moreno para soltarse pero seguía siendo inútil, no podía contra la fuerza que el más alto estaba ejerciendo sobre sus muñecas— Me estás lastimando —hizo una pausa en la que miró directamente los ojos azules frente a él y después habló— …lo peor es que no sólo físicamente.

Él tenía orgullo y no iba a llorar, por lo menos no frente al moreno, así que zafándose del agarre caminó un par de pasos en dirección a su ropa, sintiendo de inmediato los brazos de Aomine rodearle la cintura desde la espalda, pudo sentir claramente los labios de éste sobre su hombro, acto seguido, el rostro ajeno hundiéndose en su cuello.

—Lo siento, lo siento, soy un idiota es cierto, pero soy tu idiota —habló abrazando al rubio por la espalda, manteniendo sus cuerpos en un íntimo contacto.

—Me ofendiste, Aominecchi, ahora sí que lo hiciste.

—Me enloqueció ver tu cama, imaginar que otros estuvieron aquí contigo.

—¿Y no estuviste tú con otras personas?

En medio del abrazo, Kise se giró para ver el rostro del moreno, elevó sus manos y tomó el rostro del más alto para enfocar sus ojos.

—Yo quiero una relación contigo, quiero ser el único entre tus brazos, quiero ser al único al que hagas tuyo, quien grite tu nombre entre gemidos, quiero ser yo. Pero si mi pasado va a ser un problema para ti…

—No lo será. Llevo meses deseando esto. Años… —confesó.

—¿Estás seguro que no será un problema? —volvió a cuestionar, recibiendo los labios de Aomine sobre los suyos como única respuesta, en ellos estaba impreso el deseo y la pasión que el moreno estaba reteniendo ante la situación que él mismo había creado— Eres un tonto, no voy a aceptar otra ofensa de tu part…mmmhg —una vez más, con un beso le hizo callar, apretando la cintura del rubio para hacer chocar sus partes pélvicas, recuperando así la dureza que minutos atrás perdieron debido al incidente tan repentino.

—Déjame compensarlo —pidió Aomine en un murmullo sobre los labios ajenos. Kise movió su cabeza dando un sí como respuesta.

Tomó al rubio de la mano y lo recostó en la cama, había dejado la rudeza y se permitió ser tierno con el chico, porque con él quería experimentar por primera vez esas emociones que antes no había sentido con ninguna de sus parejas sexuales. Es cierto que nunca había sentido esos celos enfermos pero sólo podía adjudicar su comportamiento a lo mucho que el rubio le enloquecía, porque no había otra explicación, estaba enamorado del rubio como un idiota.

Kise estaba recostado sobre su espalda, Daiki a su lado mantenía uno de sus brazos como apoyo sobre la cama y con el otro se acercaba peligrosamente a su miembro ya despierto. Cuando Aomine apresó con una mano su pene gimió sin poder evitarlo, buscó con sus labios los del moreno hasta unirlos en un beso que les agitó, volviendo irregulares sus respiraciones, sobre todo la del rubio que estaba siendo masturbado por la mano de su pareja, quien le hizo llegar al orgasmo tras varios minutos en los que bombeó su miembro con fuerza y rapidez.

—Abre un poco las piernas —ordenó Aomine sobre los labios del rubio, éste sin pensarlo le hizo caso, sintiendo la mano del moreno recorrerse hasta su trasero donde con uno de sus dedos exploró su interior, hundiéndose poco a poco en su cavidad.

Aomine había utilizado el semen de Kise como lubricante para dejar que dos de sus dedos se deslizaran por aquella estrecha entrada que ahora se dedicaba a preparar.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó.

—No, estoy bien —Kise cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por las sensaciones tan asfixiantes que aquel par de dedos lograba provocarle. Éstos se retorcían y separaban, le embestían tocándole un punto sensible en su interior.

—Voy a entrar —anunció Aomine, hincándose en la cama y tomando las piernas de Kise con sus manos para separarlas y hacer que éste le rodeara la cintura con sus extremidades— Si te duele me avisas…

—E-espera, el condón —recordó Kise.

—Quiero marcarte como mío, me voy a venir dentro de ti —declaró cínico con una sonrisa de lado en sus labios.

—Eres un… cínico —regañó Kise sintiendo el sonrojo apoderarse de su rostro.

Con un cuidado que no parecía el de alguien como Aomine, fue entrando en el modelo, permitiendo que la estrecha cavidad se ajustara a la invasión, apretándole con fuerza pero sin causarle dolor a su dueño. Una vez que el mismo Kise comenzó a mover sus caderas, Aomine tomó de las nalgas al rubio para que las estocadas fueran más profundas, empujando su pene hacia el interior y jalando las caderas de Kise al mismo tiempo para que la embestida fuese lo más profunda que podía.

—Aarhgg… Ao-aominecchi —gritó entre gemidos, sintiendo el ritmo rápido que ahora había impuesto el moreno. Con ambas piernas, Kise apretó la cintura de Aomine y elevó su cadera, causando que éste último jadeara ronco ante la sensación de entrar un poco más en esa húmeda y caliente cavidad que envolvía su pene.

Con una mano Aomine comenzó a masturbar al rubio, sintiendo el cuerpo de éste retorcerse de placer bajo su mano, cosa que le hizo sonreír aún más, logrando con ello aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas así como el de la estimulación que daba sobre el miembro ajeno, llevando al rubio a experimentar un segundo orgasmo que provocó que su pene fuera apresado con fuerza en el interior que ahora se contraía en suaves espasmos debido al reciente orgasmo.

Salió con cuidado del rubio, sintiendo su miembro pegajoso gracias a su misma esencia y a la de Ryota.

—To-toda-vía me debes… —regañó Kise recostándose boca abajo en la cama, sintiendo una molestia sobre su trasero.

—Lo que quieras te debo —contestó Aomine, recostando su cabeza en la espalda del rubio tras besar esa parte— No volverá a pasar, fue un… lapsus —admitió avergonzado de sus celos enfermos que demostró antes.

Era la defensa más tonta que Kise pudiera haber escuchado, incluso el mismo Aomine debía pensar lo mismo.

—Y para tu información, sí estuve con más personas… —comenzó Kise con su confesión.

—No, no digas nada, aquí empieza todo —se apresuró en decir, antes de que el otro dijera algo que despertase una vez más sus celos.

—…Eres el único hombre, siempre tuve el tonto sueño de que si estaba con un hombre, debías ser tú. Incluso cuando estaba seguro que no me correspondías, ¿qué tonto, verdad? —dijo el rubio riéndose y ocultando su rostro bajo la almohada.

Una de las manos de Aomine acariciaba suave la espalda de Kise, mientras sonreía melancólico.

—No te voy a mentir —comenzó Aomine, guardando silencio largos segundos— así que no voy a hablar, mejor pediré disculpas con mi boca —rió haciendo cosquillas a Kise, que una vez más se retorció pero ésta vez gracias a la risa.

¡Vaya que sí estaba enamorado de ese moreno idiota!

…Más de lo que hubiera querido aceptar años atrás.

—Aominecchi, ¿cómo supiste que estaría en mi casa? —preguntó luego de la sesión de cosquillas en su cuerpo.

Kise cambió de posición, recostando su cabeza sobre el firme estómago de Aomine que permanecía acostado sobre la espalda. Sintió una de las manos del moreno comenzar a jugar con su cabello, provocándole somnolencia.

—¿Recuerdas lo buena que era Satsuki para recolectar información cuando estábamos en secundaria? —preguntó, Kise asintió e hizo un sonido que permitió a Aomine continuar— …Digamos que lo sigue siendo.

—¿La hiciste que me investigara? —preguntó incrédulo, sintiendo que la risa se apoderaba de él.

—No me habías dado la cara en meses, me urgía hablar contigo, rubio idiota.

—Ahominecchi~ —recordó la forma en que Kagami solía insultar al moreno y le agregó su típico –_cchi _al final.

—¿Qué rayos? —dijo fingiendo sentirse ofendido.

—Tú comenzaste…

La relación de ellos siempre fue así, y al parecer las cosas nunca iban a cambiar a pesar de todo, ya que ante todo eran amigos que tratarían de recuperar el tiempo que perdieron.

—¿Estás listo para otra ronda? —cuestionó Aomine.

Kise giró su rostro y le miró con una sonrisa pícara dibujada en sus labios. Eso fue más que suficiente para el moreno, era un _sí_ rotundo.

.:Fin:.

—¤Žhena HîK¤—

"_El tiempo es el mejor autor: siempre encuentra un final perfecto."  
Charles Chaplin_

Ahora sí, el que sigue en ésta sección será un AoKaga -porque los amo y se lo merecen- jajaja no me había dado cuenta pero mis dos primeras historias fueron dos AoKaga, otra es un trío y ahora escribí dos historias AoKise. Si usamos la lógica, ya siguen esos dos, ¿no? xD

Bueno, por aquí andaré... Por cierto que aún me falta el Midorima x Takao que quiero.

De antemano agradezco muchísimo el que se tomen el tiempo de comentar, siempre me alegra recibir comentarios, no importa si es alguna queja o crítica, todos son bien recibidos.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
